Classes
In eFlyFF, there are a total of 21 classes to play and perhaps some which are unreleased, however Clockwars does not yet have the 3rd jobs intact. Player will always start out as a beginner class called the Vagrant class. With training, players can level up their characters and advance to the first job at level 15 and go to a second job at level 60 then when you get to 120 you will have to do a quest called "The Master Quest" after that you will become level 60 again but with the rank Master when you become level 120 again you will do another quest called "The Hero Quest" after that you will become level 121 then you will level to level 130 to do the third job quest. Each job offers new skills and abilities which in turn will result in a different battle style. Vagrant This class is the starting class for all players entering the world of FlyFF. Vagrants are melee fighters with access to three skills. At level 15, they have the option to advance to one of the four main job classes, which are gained by completing a quest. Upon completing the quest and gaining the new job, their stats are reset, allowing them to quickly adjust to their new job requirements. Mercenary Melee fighters with the option to wield a sword or an axe. Their skills allow more damaging attacks or self-improving buffs. They usually have the most HP of the starting classes.The mercenary class has the most points in defense amongst other 1st transfer jobs in Flyff making them an ideal tanker at the start of the game. Blade Known for their ability to hold either an axe or a sword in each hand, they may not possess any AOE skills but blades can inflict massive amounts of damage in short amounts of time. They also get the highest evasion/block rate per point of DEX of any class.They are the perfect assassin in the world of Flyff. Slayer/StormBlade "The best defense is an unrelenting offense," so the saying goes amongst these masters of the battlefield. Lightly armored, but able to wield two weapons with seemingly superhuman skill and dexterity, these ferocious fighters never relent on the attack, and their fury never ceases until all those that oppose them have been laid to waste at their hands. Knight Knights have nice shiny armor and have big two-handed weapons used to inflict high damage which lack in speed quite a bit. Knights get the highest STA/defence and HP ratings per level so they are often known to be Area of Effect users and the tanks of FlyFF. Templar/LordTemplar The ultimate guardian. They are the epitome of defense and are the knights in shining armor legends are made of. Whether it be with shining sword and shield in hand, with a towering great axe, or with a magnificent great sword, these protectors inspire and fight for their friends while striking fear and imposing their will on whatever evil they may face. Assist Melee fighters with a vast array of buffs which can also be used on other characters. These tend to follow two paths, one which concentrates of buffing others at the expense of fighting ability (known as a full-support assist), and another intended for battle (known as a battle assist). The path chosen also influences the weapon wield; sticks are need to cast most buffs, whereas the knuckle inflicts more damage. Billposter Billposters are one of the most common classes. They are second only to Knights in defence, and use the buffs they learned as an Assist to enhance both their attack and defence powers as well as some unique Billposter skills like the devastating Asalraalaikum which consumes all the billposter's mp but inflicts insane amount of damage. Force Master True masters of mind, body, and soul, these stoic warriors need only mystical knuckles to cover their hands as weapons and let their fists do their talking. Keepers and practitioners of sacred martial arts, these fighters have often been described as near unbeatable, able to level mountains with a single strike, and even as the harbinger of death for all evil. Blessed with titanic strength from Rhisis herself, Madrigal need no more a hero other than these mighty men and women. Ringmaster Ringmasters are known for their prowess in buffing and healing. Often, they allocate all of their stat points into INT, and some add some STA for higher survivability. Their only but powerful AOE attack spell is Merkaba Hanzelrusha which when casted inflicts holy damage that hits nearby enemies per 2 seconds and will last for 10 seconds. Seraph/Florist Elegant, benevolent, and selfless; while these words describe these mystical healers in truth, it is hard to deny a sense of awe to hear that these blessed men and women may be descendant of Rhisis herself. Oft sought by adventurers in madrigal, they are capable of mending any wound, big or small; can bless their companions and awaken strength, skill, and abilities few may think are possible; and can even raise those fallen on the battlefield. Rumors also say that in times of need, these mystics can even invoke the power of temporary immortality, and that no harm may come upon them. Magician Spellcasters with slow but powerful arsenal of attack spells. They may choose to master either their elemental spells which greatly increase the damage on the right monster or their only none elemental spell that can harm an enemey no matter what thier element is. Magicians may choose between two weapons, Staves which is a two-handed weapon and will inflict more damage, or Wands which is a one-handed weapon which allows more defence because they can wear a shield on the other hand. Elementor Elementors are known for their powerful Area of Effect spells. They use the elements to maximize damage on their foes. All Elementor spells require a staff to cast. Arcanist/Elemental Lord Few can boast that they possess the ability to manipulate the elements and the energies of the universe. Even fewer can boast that they are masters of it - these powerful battle mages are just that! With the ability to rain fire, call down streaks of lighting, create fearsome tornados, bend the cosmos to warp and maim their enemies, and yet even more - all those that stand against these masterful magicians will know fear in it's greatest form and will almost certainly face a painful death. Psykeeper Psykeepers can stop their enemies from approaching and inflict great harm to their enemies, although they do not have as many Area of Effect spells as Elementors. All Psykeepers wield wands, coupled with shields to bring oblivion to their enemies. Mentalist Crafters and controllers of the mind and of dark magic. These playful but graceful and fearsome magicians can manipulate the battlefield and their foes that stand upon it into a painful and horrifying demise. While often misunderstood and feared by even their own colleagues, it is a great relief to know that these practitioners of otherworldly magic fight for the side of good. Acrobat Acrobats are the ranged combatants in flyff. They use a bow or yoyo to hit their enemies from a far. Acrobat's primary stat points is DEX for faster attack speed and for critical hits. The bow's ranged is farther than the yoyo and relies on Dex for more damage while yoyo's may have shorter range than the bow but pushes an enemy away from the acrobat and rely on Str for damage. Jester Jesters, known for their high critical hit rate, use either a bow or a yoyo. Although a yoyo using jester is known as a "true" jester, bow jesters use large amounts of DEX to gain a 100% critical hit rate. Harlequin/Windlurker While Blades and Knights prefer to fight their fights head on, these masters of deception and lurkers of the shadows use guile, killer instinct, and wit to find every possible advantage they can in order to manipulate their enemies into their doom. Unafraid of embracing the darker aspects of combat, they have no qualms about ending a fight from behind their foes. Tales even tell that these mystical yoyo wielding assassins can vanish right before their enemies' eyes. Ranger Rangers are known for their high blockrate and skills such as Fire Arrow and Ice Arrow. Rangers can take damage from many mobs at once and not need as much STA as most Area of Effect users due to their blockrate. Although they do not excel at player versus player, they can make a magician subclass virtually powerless by disabling their spells with a Silent Arrow. Crackshooter Able to rain death upon their foes, these tacticians and battlefield snipers can end a fight long before it even reaches them. With the ability to equip new state of the art, compact, but highly lethal crossbows, these ranged fighters can and will kill multiple targets without them even knowing it. Skilled, smart, and with eyes like a hawk, parties will always appreciate their presence.